vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Part II)
|-|Kid Naruto= |-|Teen Naruto= |-|Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Transformations= |-|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama after a mysterious masked man the village on the day of Naruto's birth, which resulted in the deaths of both of the boy's parents. Given his mother's surname to protect him from the prying eyes of the other villages, Naruto was ostracized for his status as the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel throughout all of his childhood, leaving him starved of affection. With the encouragement of the Third Hokage and a fateful event at the Ninja Academy, Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself in order to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 8-A, Low 7-C with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | 7-B | 7-B to 7-A | At least 7-B | Low 6-B | High 6-A | Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage (EoS) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Regeneration (Low), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage | All previous abilities enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated a hole in his chest in an instant), Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra has corrosive properties | All previous abilities in base, Wind Manipulation (Rasenshuriken also damages targets on a cellular level) | All previous abilities in base, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can sense energy over large distances), Can throw invisible punches | All previous abilities, Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Ink Manipulation, Binding (Can bind targets in place with Magnet Release), Yang Manipulation, Sealing, Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Can summon corrosive poison, Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls can turn targets to dust on a molecular level similarly to Onoki's Dust Release), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, if they are not imbued with natural energy directly from the atmosphere) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Sasuke, whose Katon is this powerful) | Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than he was at the Chunin Exams. Possibly scales to Butterfly Choji, since CM2 Sasuke is much stronger than Jirobo and Tayuya at this point) | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level+ with Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Made a large crater) | City level+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained a perfect Sage Mode, and Pain also commented that nobody else he'd faced had given him such trouble) | City level+ (Leveled part of a forest) to Mountain level (Far stronger than before, and broke part of Pain's Chibaku Tensei) | At least City level+ (Stronger than his Sage Mode, and should at least be comparable to his four tailed form, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition) | Small Country level (Stronger than Killer B, and could swat away several Bijuudama. Countered the combined Bijuudama of five Bijuu with a single one of his own. Contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Multi-Continent level (Tore off Obito's chakra arms alongside Minato Namikaze and fought him head-on) | Small Planet level (Created a moon alongside Sasuke) | At least Small Planet level (Received additional power-ups, fighting Kaguya and Sasuke after he absorbed chakra from all the Tailed Beasts) Speed: Supersonic+ (He is comparable to other genin such as Temari who can swat aside sound based attacks fired from Tayuya's flute) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before. Blitzed Cursed Seal level 1 Sasuke several times) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Deva Path) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Six Paths of Pain) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Third Raikage and dodged his fastest punch) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swatted aside several Bijuudamas, which can travel across seas in seconds. Blocked the Juubi's bijuu bomb that can travel across countries in moments, superior to the Hachibi who can react to and dodge it. Superior to base and KCM Naruto) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Obito) | Sub-Relativistic (On par with Madara) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class K+ | Likely Class T (Via power-scaling) | Class M (Was able to break out of a shadow bind that SM Naruto couldn't) | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ ' 'Striking Strength: City Block Class (Comparable to Sasuke, who forced Haku to dodge his kick, and could harm a partially transformed Gaara with his Naruto Rendan, even after he defended with his sand) | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class+ | City Class+ to Mountain Class | At least City Class+ | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class | At least Small Planet Class Durability: City Block level (Tanked attacks from a partially transformed Gaara) | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Survived being blown away by Madara's Incomplete Susanoo) | City level+ (Tanked a Shinra Tensei from Pain which could repel and disperse his Rasenshuriken, and could take physical blows from Kurama) | City level+ to Mountain level | At least City level+ (Took the full brunt of the Juubi's Tenpenchii alone) | Country level (Tanked an attack from the Juubi, despite running low on chakra) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood a slam from Obito's chakra arms) | Small Planet level (Flew through Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack and was unharmed) | At least Small Planet level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra. Range: Several dozen meters, around a kilometer with FRS, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, country with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers in Six Paths Sage Mode. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. His full Bijuu transformation supposely lasts for 5 minutes (this was extended over the course of the war) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique):' Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. '-Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. '-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. '-Rasengan:' A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. * -'Renkaiten Rasengan:' Causes one or more Rasengans to break apart into many slashing blades that strike a target * -'Ōdama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan):' An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. * -'Rasen Chō Tarengan (Rasengan Super Barrage):' After using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto’s shadow clones each create a Rasengan and bombard the opponent. * -'Ōdama Rasen Tairengan (Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres):' Naruto creates numerous shadow clones and subsequently uses them to create a large number of Ōdama Rasengans which he uses to assault the enemy. '-Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * -'Futon Rasengan:' A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires tons of tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. * '-Rasenshuriken:' Same as Wind Release: Rasengan except now its a ranged attack that is thrown like a giant disc. It can also expand for an even greater range. It was able to liquify (or something to that general effect) Human Pain after cutting him in half. Naruto can create a miniature version of this technique in RS Mode. The FRS, in addition to having a 1000 meter AoE, produced at the very least 36 kilotons of energy. : '-Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. * -'Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata):' The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. * '-Senpō: Rasenrengan:' Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. * '-Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan):' This is the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. The regular Big Ball Rasengan requires that Naruto make one shadow clone to form the attack and then wield it. When using its Sage Mode variant however, he is able to use two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and then give the Big Ball Rasengan to the clones to wield by themselves. *'''-Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan):' This technique adds natural energy to the Big Ball Rasengan. The natural energy rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions, and enhances its power beyond that of a normal Rasengan. * '''Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasen Tarengan (Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage):' After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and simultaneously strike the enemy. -'Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of Kurama’s chakra he’s using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. *'Rikudo Mode: '''A form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With Kurama’s power under his control, Naruto’s speed, strength, durability and the power of his jutsus is significantly augmented. The shroud’s chakra arms also gives Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones and Naruto have used the chakra arms to create new Rasengan variants. '-Humanoid Bijuu Mode:' After merging with Kurama’s unrestrained chakra, Naruto’s has access to a chakra shroud different in appearance than his previous Rikudo Mode, while in this form, he has all abilities and powers of Rikudo Mode, but enhanced to a higher degree. *-'''Full Bijuu Mode (Tailed Beast Mode): '''A form Naruto gained after he and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing Naruto to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama’s overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on Naruto’s body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, Naruto can be seen inside the replica’s head throughout the transformation. This state gives Naruto the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama’s considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, Naruto is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, and he is also still capable of using his original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Sage Mode. * -'''Sage Bijuu Mode:' A unique combination of his two forms, Naruto combines Sage and Tailed Beast Modes to gain a considerable boost in power. All of the abilities granted to him by Tailed Beast Mode are increased tremendously due to the buffs that Sage Mode gives while utilizing senjutsu. * '-Chakra Arms:' Naruto uses the raw chakra of Kurama to form arms, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes. Naruto can create several arms at once and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. * '-Empathic Tracking:' While tapping into the power of the Kyubi through his new seal, he seems to have developed the ability to sense negative emotions. * '-Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. ** '-Mini Bijudama (Super Mini Bijudama): '''A small Bijudama that can be held in the hand, able to cause a massive blast when detonated. * -'''Wakusei Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan): '''Naruto while in Rikudo Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. * -'''Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere):' Naruto while in Rikudo Mode, forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere. * '-Rasenrangan (Spiralling Strife Spheres):' Naruto while in Rikudo Mode uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms. * '-Mini-Rasenshuriken:' Naruto, while in Rikudo Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. * '-Chakra Transfer Technique: '''Naruto can transfer his chakra to others while in Biju Mode and power them up, giving them a V1 Shroud that he can manipulate remotely. Said shrouds are equal to Madara's Complete Susanoo in defense, and gives Town Level+ offensive abilities to each person (for example, Hinata could send a massive tail arm from the Juubi all the way across the battlefield and embed it in stone with a single Hakke Kusho). -'''Sage Transformation: '''A form that Naruto was given after his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths/Hagoromo when Hagoromo told Naruto he was a reincarnation of his son Asura he gave Naruto a piece of his power in order for him to defeat Madara. * -'''Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken):' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, borrowing Son Gokū's chakra, creates a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus the heat from which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. On command, the sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate the target. This attack was powerful enough to cut through the Shinju completely. : * '-Senpō: Jiton Rasengan (Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan):' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, using Shukaku's power, creates a Rasengan with similar markings to the beast's cursed seal and then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and binds them. * -'Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release):' The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. ** Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Naruto himself uses it as a staff/sword and the regular sphere forms however, he could possibly create other forms. * '-Bijūdama Rasenshuriken (Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken):' With help from Kurama, Naruto creates a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. : * -'Erupting Propulsion Fist: '''After increasing his chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away. * '-Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: is a technique can be used by calling on the respective chakras of the tailed beasts. Naruto and his shadow clones create multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of tailed beasts. Each Rasenshuriken has '''Moon level+ destructive capacity as they were able to severely harm Kaguya. The types of Rasenshurikens are: ** Shukaku: Magnetised Sand ** Matatabi: Blue Fire ** Isobu: Water Release ** Son Gokū: Lava Release ** Saiken: Bubbling Acid ** Chōmei: Scale Powder ** Gyūki: Ink ** Kurama: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Key: Base Kid Naruto | One-tailed Kid Naruto | Base Teen Naruto | Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Transformations | Nine-Tails Chakra Mode | Tailed Beast Mode (Yang-half Nine-Tails) | Tailed Beast Sage Mode '''| '''Six Paths Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Note: This was Base Naruto and Volume 5 Ruby. Rasenshuriken was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Lapis Profile Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5